Star Wars: Episode III Revelations of the Sith
by ajcomicwriter
Summary: An Episode III fan-script! Anakin confronts Dooku! The Jedi strike at the Separatist's Base! Some of Palpatine's evil intentions are revealed, and much, much more to come!


Star Wars  
  
A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away .  
  
A vast sea of stars serves as the backdrop for the main title. War drums echo through the heavens as a roll-up slowly crawls into infinity.  
  
Episode III  
  
Revelations of the Sith  
  
It is a period of civil war. Although the Army of the Republic has severely weakened the Separatist forces, fighting continues in many systems.  
  
The Jedi have spearheaded an intense campaign against the evil Count Dooku and the Separatists. They have tracked Dooku to Beron, a system in the Outer Rim.  
  
At Beron, the Jedi hope to cripple the Separatist forces and bring an end to the war. The Jedi Council has appointed Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi to lead the Republic into battle.  
  
Pan Down to reveal the giant red planet of Beron. Its surface appears polluted and gaseous.  
  
A Republic Assault Ship moves overhead towards Beron. The Assault Ship is longer and more bulky than those seen in AOTC.  
  
Pan Back to reveal over twenty Assault Ships in an attack formation. Five Jedi Starfighters are tailing each Assault Ship.  
  
INT. Republic Assault Ship - Control Bridge Obi-Wan Kenobi and Mace Windu stand together, watching the Assault Ships' progress.  
  
Mace: Is Anakin in one of the fighters?  
  
Obi-Wan: Yes. He felt that he would be more useful in the field.  
  
Mace: He is an undeniably adept pilot.  
  
Obi-Wan: Still, he needs to learn to control his anger.  
  
A Clone Trooper pilot rushes in from a passageway.  
  
Clone Pilot: We are within firing range.  
  
Obi-Wan: Give the command to open fire.  
  
Clone Pilot: Yes sir.  
  
INT. Anakin's Modified Jedi Starfighter Cockpit  
  
Clone Trooper: (over headset) Prepare for incoming Starfighters. Commence the attack. Open fire.  
  
Anakin: Copy. I see them coming. I'm going in.  
  
EXT. Anakin's Starfighter  
  
Anakin's Starfighter spirals towards the planet as a cloud of droid Starfighters heads toward the Jedi. Anakin's fighter lets out a short burst of laser fire and a small explosion is barely visible from within the cluster of droids. Anakin's Starfighter accelerates as he charges into battle. He continues to fire, causing more explosions among the droids.  
  
INT Republic Cruiser - command bridge  
  
Mace: It has begun.  
  
Obi-Wan: The beginning of the end.  
  
Mace: Hopefully.  
  
Clone Trooper: (over intercom) We have spotted an unknown aircraft heading away from the battle. The vessel is equipped with a sail.  
  
Mace: It's Dooku.  
  
Obi-Wan: Can you be certain?  
  
Mace concentrates  
  
Mace: Yes.  
  
Obi-Wan: I will follow him.  
  
Mace: No. You are the commander of this armada. Perhaps you could send Anakin.  
  
Obi-Wan: He is invaluable to this battle.  
  
Mace: Dooku is invaluable to this war.  
  
INT. Anakin's Starfighter  
  
Clone Trooper: (over intercom) Jedi Skywalker, you have been ordered to detach from the battle group and pursue Count Dooku. Master Windu has pinpointed his position.  
  
Anakin: (cutting him off) I know where he is. I can feel him. I will pursue.  
  
EXT. Anakin's Starfighter  
  
Anakin rolls under a droid starfighter and takes down two more droids with shorts bursts from his laser cannons. He pulls up sharply, somehow weaving a safe path through the battle. He leaves many destroyed starfighters in his wake. He makes it above the main part of the battle safely and levels off, surveying the area above the battle. Dooku's ship is visible. Anakin spots it and heads towards it.  
  
INT Anakin's Starfighter  
  
Anakin: I see him.  
  
EXT Anakin's Starfighter  
  
Dooku's ship is retracting its sail.  
  
INT Anakin's Starfighter  
  
Anakin: He's getting ready to jump to hyperspace.  
  
Obi-Wan: (over intercom) Can you tell where he is going?  
  
Anakin closes his eyes, concentrating.  
  
Anakin: Coruscant. I will follow him.  
  
Obi-Wan: Simply find out what he is doing on Coruscant. Be as stealthy as you can. Do not confront Dooku.  
  
Anakin grimaces.  
  
Anakin: Yes, Obi-Wan.  
  
Obi-Wan: That's an order.  
  
EXT Anakin's Starfighter  
  
Dooku's ship jumps to hyperspace. Just a few seconds afterward, Anakin's ship jumps as well.  
  
INT Republic Cruiser - Control Bridge  
  
Obi-Wan: Do you think it was wise to send Anakin alone?  
  
Mace smirks.  
  
Mace: He is no longer your apprentice. He is a Jedi Knight. He must be given the same responsibility that all Jedi are given.  
  
Obi-Wan: I fear that he is not ready. He is irresponsible. He has always been overly impulsive.  
  
Mace: If he is truly the Chosen One, he may save us all.  
  
Obi-Wan: I hope you are right.  
  
Clone trooper enters from corridor.  
  
Clone Trooper: Master Yoda requests that you contact him.  
  
Mace removes a holonet disc from his belt. Yoda materializes on the disc.  
  
Yoda: What is there to report, Master Windu?  
  
Mace: We are advancing steadily. The Assault Ships are near and the gunships will be deployed very soon. Dooku's ship was seen leaving the system. Anakin was sent to pursue him.  
  
Yoda: Where is Dooku going?  
  
Mace: Anakin reported that Dooku was headed to Coruscant.  
  
Yoda: Troubling, this is. What business would Dooku have on Coruscant?  
  
Mace: Perhaps things are not as they seem.  
  
Yoda: Rarely are things as they seem, Master Windu. Meditate on this, I must. May the Force be with you.  
  
Yoda's image disappears.  
  
EXT Coruscant - Clouds  
  
Dooku's ship races through the clouds. Anakin's starfighter follows in pursuit. Anakin fires at Dooku's ship, but he evades them deftly. Both fighters exit the clouds and race through a labyrinth of tall buildings. Dooku's ship suddenly comes to a halt in front of a massive building. A piece of the building begins to retract, revealing a docking bay. Dooku's ship docks there, followed by Anakin's.  
  
INT Docking Bay  
  
Both ships land almost simultaneously. A ramp extends from Dooku's ship and Dooku exits, smiling. Anakin's cockpit opens and he jumps out, igniting his blue lightsaber and assuming a battle-ready position.  
  
Anakin: Dooku.  
  
Dooku: You should not jump to conclusions, Anakin. You are a Jedi. I have certainly never seen a Jedi so rash. It is obvious that you were only supposed to tail me. However, you opened fire on me as soon as you could.  
  
Anakin: I have learned control.  
  
Dooku laughs.  
  
Dooku: You misunderstand me. You do not need control, Anakin. You want to fight. I can feel it in you. Listen to your feelings. They will not betray you.  
  
Anakin: I cannot allow my emotions to control me.  
  
Dooku laughs again.  
  
Dooku: Draw your lightsaber, Jedi. If you will not join me, you will die.  
  
Anakin: I can defeat you, Dooku. I have grown more powerful than you ever imagined.  
  
Anakin jumps down in front of Dooku. They clash sabers. Anakin twists and strikes. Dooku barely parries. Dooku strikes, but Anakin blocks. Anakin jumps high into the hair and lands on the other side of Dooku. Dooku spins and sends force lightning at Anakin. Anakin doesn't have time to bring his saber up and his caught in the face by the lightning. Dooku cackles.  
  
Dooku: Now, Jedi, you will die.  
  
Anakin hops back up and attacks Dooku viciously. Dooku is surprised. Dooku is steadily pushed back.  
  
Camera switches to view of Dooku and Anakin's shadows on the floor. We see Anakin lunge and Dooku block. Anakin then impales Dooku. We see the Dooku shadow fall to his knees. Dooku groans. Anakin then beheads Dooku with one swift stroke. We see Dooku's shadow head fall to the ground.  
  
INT. Jedi Temple - Yoda's meditation room.  
  
Yoda sits, deep in thought. His eyes suddenly open. He appears surprised. Qui-Gon appears in front of him in the force ghost form.  
  
Yoda: Master Qui-Gon.  
  
Qui-Gon: Did you feel the disturbance, Master Yoda?  
  
Yoda: I did. Young Skywalker has fallen.  
  
Qui-Gon: No. You must realize that he is the Chosen One. His purpose is to face trials and overcome them.  
  
Yoda: Overcome this trial, he has not.  
  
Qui-Gon: That is to be seen. He may not fulfill the prophecy for another hundred years, but he will fulfill it. You must not give up hope in Anakin.  
  
Yoda: There is always hope, Master Qui-Gon. But keep him in the Jedi Order, I cannot. Fallen to the Dark Side, he has.  
  
Qui-Gon: He has not yet succumbed to the temptations of the Dark Side. There is still hope for Anakin. To expel him from the Order would be to ensure that he becomes a servant of the Dark Side.  
  
Yoda frowns.  
  
Yoda: Right, you are. Expel him from the Order, I will not.  
  
Qui-Gon: Good. You must realize that he can still be saved. Regardless, his destiny is to bring balance to the Force. The Chosen One must survive at all costs.  
  
Yoda: How are you here?  
  
Qui-Gon: I have become part of the Force. A Jedi does not die. He becomes one with the Force. The Force's will and my own will are the same now.  
  
Yoda: New revelations are these. Meditate on this, I must.  
  
Qui-Gon: There is no further time for meditation. The Jedi must act now, or the Republic will be shattered.  
  
Yoda: By what?  
  
Qui-Gon: I can tell you no more.  
  
Qui-Gon disappears. Yoda is left to ponder what just occurred.  
  
INT. Republic Assault Ship - Command Bridge.  
  
Mace: I felt something. Some sort of disturbance in the Force.  
  
Obi-Wan: I felt it as well. I cannot perceive what it was.  
  
Mace: Neither can I.  
  
EXT. Republic Assault Ship  
  
The Assault Ships have reached the clouds of Beron. The gunships have been deployed, and they are zooming towards the surface, guns blazing at many Super Battle Droids, Spider Tanks, Tank Droids, and Hailfire Droids. Several gunships are already on the surface and clone troopers are moving in, running towards the center of the battle. The Republic forces outnumber the Separatist forces.  
  
EXT. Space outside Beron  
  
The space battle continues to rage. A Jedi Starfighter manned by Ki-Adi- Mundi zips by, destroying two droid starfighters with ease.  
  
INT. Mundi's Cockpit  
  
Ki-Adi-Mundi: There are so many of them. How many of us are left?  
  
Jedi: (over intercom) Around 60. That's 40 Jedi down. There are a hundred or so left of them.  
  
Ki-Adi-Mundi: We can win this. Stay together.  
  
EXT. Mundi's Starfighter  
  
Plo Koon's Starfighter flies overhead, taking out three Droid Starfighters that were advancing on Mundi.  
  
The Separatist numbers are dwindling. The Jedi are finishing them off one by one. Plo Koon's fighter races by the screen. Two droid starfighters follow him. Koon comes to an abrupt stop. The droid starfighters race past him. Koon destroys both with laser fire before they can turn.  
  
INT. Ki-Adi's Starfighter  
  
Ki-Adi: Good shot, Master Koon. I count seven left.  
  
Jedi: (over intercom) We'll be able to join the ground assault soon.  
  
Mundi: Just hold on. Let's finish them off.  
  
EXT Mundi's Starfighter  
  
Mundi snipes a droid who was pursuing another Jedi.  
  
INT Saesee Tiin's Starfighter  
  
Mundi: (over intercom) Should we head down, Master Tiin?  
  
Tiin: Yes. I will report that we have destroyed their attack group. Proceed to the sit of the ground assault.  
  
EXT Saesee Tiin's Starfighter  
  
Tin heads towards Beron, leading the Jedi into battle.  
  
INT Republic Assault Ship - control bridge  
  
Mace: Master Tiin has reported that they have defeated the droid starfighters. They are ready to join us in battle.  
  
Obi-Wan: We are progressing well. This battle will be over soon.  
  
Mace: I will join Master Fisto to lead our Clone Troopers into battle.  
  
Obi-Wan: Are you sure you should be out there?  
  
Mace: Of course.  
  
EXT. Surface of Beron  
  
The gunships are being deployed. The Separatists are firing upon them, and the gunships are returning fire. Clone Troopers are landing, along with huge groups of AT-PT's, AT-TE's, and SPHA-T's. The Clone Troopers are rushing the Super Battle Droids savagely, while some are taking a knee and sniping them.  
  
EXT. Republic Gunship  
  
Kit Fisto sits, directing a Clone Pilot. He gestures and then leaps out of the gunship. He turns and repels the blaster, landing easily. He charges a Hailfire Droid and severs one of its wheels, immobilizing it. He turns and repels the blasterfire of a Super Battle Droid. He leaps and cuts it in half. The Clone Troopers are now among the body of the Separatist Army, creating havoc and immobilizing the droids.  
  
Mace rushes into battle as well. Violet lightsaber blazing, he slices three Super Battle Droids in half with one stroke. Mace grunts and leaps on the dome of a Spider Tank. He slices of the Anti Personnel Cannon mounted on the top and then plunges his lightsaber into the body of it, stopping it in its tracks. Mace then leaps down.  
  
Camera pulls back to show the Republic Army chiseling away at the Separatists. Many lightsabers are ablaze, and it is obvious that many Jedi are involved. Suddenly, a Jedi Starfighter enters overhead, followed by ten more in a row. The Starfighters make a pass over the Separatists, losing one fighter but leaving a path of destruction in their wake.  
  
INT. Saesee Tiin's Starfighter  
  
Tiin: Circle around. We'll go in for another pass.  
  
Mundi: (over intercom) I copy, Master Tiin.  
  
Tiin's Starfighter banks right and turns, circling around.  
  
EXT. Saesee Tiin's Starfighter  
  
Master Tiin leads the Jedi back around as the ground assault rages on.  
  
EXT. Battlefield  
  
Mace and Fisto run towards each other. Standing side by side, they leap onto a Tank Droid and disable it. They leap off and each impales two Super Battle Droids. They stand back to back and send the laser fire of ten Super Battle Droids back at them until they are all destroyed.  
  
A huge SPHA-T comes up behind them. It uses its powerful turbo laser to wipe out a Spider Tank and a group of Super Battle Droids. Mace and Kit step back towards the SPHA-T, helping its antipersonnel blasters to keep Super Battle Droids away and give the turbo laser room to work.  
  
INT. Republic Assault Ship - control bridge  
  
Obi-Wan stands, looking conflicted. Finally, he lifts his comlink.  
  
Obi-Wan: Officer.  
  
Clone Trooper: (over intercom) Yes, Master Kenobi?  
  
Obi-Wan: I am leaving my station and heading into battle. I need to be out there. Clone Trooper: As you wish, sir.  
  
Obi-Wan walks briskly into a corridor.  
  
EXT. Republic Assault Ship - armored access hatch  
  
The access hatch on the side of the landed assault ship opens, and Obi-Wan charges out. Following him are around twenty Clone Troopers. Obi-Wan ignite his lightsaber and begins deflecting a large amount of blasterfire. He moves expertly, showing that he has gained much prowess during the War. He valiantly leads the clones into the heart of the battle as the access hatch closes behind them.  
  
The Clone Troopers fire at a group of Super Battle Droids, but their fire becomes scattered about. They are not as synchronized.  
  
Obi-Wan: Stay together!  
  
The Clone Troopers are drawn farther away by other threats. Obi-Wan is left with only five Clone Troopers in his personal group.  
  
Obi-Wan: Let's Go.  
  
Obi-Wan and the Clone Troopers charge further into the battle. The Clone Troopers snipe at Battle Droids and Obi-Wan wields his lightsaber skillfully, disabling the Spider and Tank Droids as well as the Super Battle Droids. Eventually they are surrounded by a group of around fifteen Super Battle Droids. Only Obi-Wan and three Clone Troopers remain.  
  
Obi-Wan stands his ground, ready to fight.  
  
Obi-Wan: Get ready.  
  
The Super Battle Droids open fire, but Obi-Wan is no longer there. He is in the middle of the pack. He has destroyed five droids before the others turn on him. This leaves them open to the Clone Troopers' fire. Several more fall. Obi-Wan takes on four at a time, but his back is left exposed. A Super Battle Droid takes aim. The last of the clone troopers lies on the ground, his weapon either destroyed or thrown away.  
  
The Super Battle Droid fires on Obi-Wan's back. However, the final Clone Trooper is on his feet. He stands just in time and the blasterfire catches him in the gut. He falls to the ground bleeding.  
  
Obi-Wan turns and attacks the Super Battle Droid that just shot, hewing him easily. He then kneels to the fallen Trooper, retracting his lightsaber.  
  
Obi-Wan: Thank you, friend. What is your identification? The Clone Trooper points feebly at his back.  
  
Clone Trooper: (faintly) 011.  
  
Obi-Wan: I will get you a medic.  
  
Obi-Wan pulls out his comlink.  
  
Obi-Wan: Bring in the medics. Collect the injured. This battle is nearly done.  
  
Clone Trooper: (over comlink) Yes sir.  
  
Fallen Clone Trooper: What is your name?  
  
Obi-Wan: I am called Obi-Wan Kenobi.  
  
Clone Trooper: Ben..  
  
The Clone Trooper falls unconscious.  
  
Obi-Wan hops up and ignites his lightsaber again.  
  
INT. Saesee Tiin's Starfighter cockpit  
  
Tiin: This battle is as good as over. All that is left is to move on the Separatist Base. Reports indicate that it isn't very well guarded. We are bidden to lead the attack, basically to test its defenses.  
  
Mundi: (over intercom) Then let's go.  
  
Tiin: Move out. Head for the Separatist Base. We will make one pass and head back to the assault ships.  
  
Jedi: (over intercom) Yes sir.  
  
EXT. Saesee Tiin's Starfighter  
  
Tiin's Starfighter accelerates and turns, heading towards a large metal structure that can be seen far in the distance. His fellow Jedi follows his lead.  
  
The Jedi Starfighters reach the base. They open fire, creating small explosions all over the base. A few anti-aircraft turrets are present, but the Jedi neutralize them quickly.  
  
Without warning, twenty Droid Starfighters race out from one side of the Base. They fall in behind the Jedi and open fire. The Jedi spread out and try to circle around. Most of the Droids catch on and follow them around, but a few are caught by Jedi laser fire. Plo Koon is seen through the cockpit of his starfighter. He pulls up and spins diagonally upward, then falls in behind two unsuspecting droids. They are both incinerated within seconds. Koon then turns and catches another one with laser fire. Several other droid starfighters are destroyed by laser fire as well.  
  
INT. Ki-Adi Mundi's Cockpit  
  
Mundi: I've got four of them on my tail.  
  
Koon: (over intercom) I'm coming.  
  
Mundi: Thanks. I'll try to evade.  
  
Jedi: (over intercom) I'll help too.  
  
EXT. Ki-Adi Mundi's Starfighter  
  
Both Koon's starfighter and another Jedi's starfighter fall in behind the pursuing droids. Plo takes down two and the other Jedi take out one. One droid remains.  
  
Before Koon or the other Jedi can fire, the droid scores a direct hit to Mundi's starfighter. His ship catches fire and smokes. It falls and hits the Separatist Base, causing a huge explosion.  
  
INT. Jedi Temple hangar  
  
Anakin's Jedi Starfighter lands in the hangar of the Jedi Temple. Anakin exits and walks into the heart of the hangar. Shaak Ti stands in the hangar, apparently waiting for him.  
  
Shaak Ti: Master Yoda has requested that you meet with him in his meditation chamber.  
  
Anakin: I will be there in a minute.  
  
Anakin turns his back on Shaak and walks towards the exit.  
  
EXT. Yoda's Meditation Room  
  
Yoda sits on his platform in deep thought, silent. The door to the chamber opens and Anakin walks in, looking vaguely annoyed.  
  
Anakin: You wanted to see me?  
  
Yoda: Yes. Face Dooku, you did. Defeat him, did you?  
  
Anakin: Yes. Count Dooku is dead. He led me into a hangar where we fought. I killed him. Yoda: Where was this hangar you speak of?  
  
Anakin: It was in the heart of Coruscant. I searched it thoroughly for entrances to anywhere, but it appears that Dooku lead me there simply to confront me.  
  
Yoda: Confident of his prowess, he was. Too confident. Deep into the Dark Side, Dooku was.  
  
Anakin frowns.  
  
Yoda: Meet with Qui-Gon, I did.  
  
Anakin's eyes widen.  
  
Anakin: How? Qui-Gon has been dead for years.  
  
Yoda: Sure, I am not. One with the Force he has become. Helpful advice, he gave me.  
  
Anakin: What advice?  
  
Yoda: He advised action. He advised that meditation is no longer necessary. Believe him, I do. End this war, we must.  
  
Anakin: Yes. The Separatists must be crushed as quickly as possible.  
  
Yoda: Perhaps you are right.  
  
Anakin: I am right. We must take action or be destroyed. The Jedi's numbers are dwindling. We are not as well-regarded as we once were.  
  
Yoda looks sad.  
  
Yoda: Think about this, I must. Many options, there are.  
  
Anakin: Choose wisely.  
  
Yoda: You are dismissed.  
  
Anakin turns and walks out of the meditation room.  
  
Yoda frowns. He appears somber and sad.  
  
EXT. Republic Assault Ship  
  
Mace and Obi-Wan have found their way together.  
  
Mace: Are we going to send them in?  
  
Obi-Wan: Yes. We will not follow them into the base. It should not be too hard to for our troopers to neutralize the threat of the base.  
  
INT. Separatist Base-main entrance  
  
The heavy blast doors at the entrance to the Separatist Base suddenly explode in a shower of sparks. Kit Fisto's green lightsaber is visible through the blaze. Fisto steps through the sparks and into the Separatist Base.  
  
Four Jedi follow him, along with around twenty-five Clone Troopers. There is one male human and one female, one Bothan male and one Rodian male. The human male carries a purple lightsaber, the female human and Rodian carry blue lightsabers, and the Bothan carries a green lightsaber. All are in battle-ready positions.  
  
Human Male Jedi: (talking to Bothan) Are you ready, Bra'tarr?  
  
Voolven: Of course, Ajin. Let's end this.  
  
Ajin: Let's head in.  
  
Ajin and Bra'tarr join Fisto at front, the other two Jedi follow. They all are running towards the center of the base.  
  
The Jedi turn a corner and run into ten Super Battle Droids. Fisto immediately destroys two of them, and Ajin leaps into the air, twisting and landing behind the Super Battle Droids. He then slices two of them in half. The other Jedi fight valiantly, and the skirmish is over soon.  
  
Fisto: There are many more where they come from. We must be as swift as possible.  
  
Fisto races down the corridor, leading the Jedi. He then comes to a stop in front of large metal doors.  
  
Fisto: This is the entrance to the command center. We have to get through and take their leaders captive.  
  
Clone Troopers with bulky grenade launchers step forward. The Jedi and other Clone Troopers step back. The Clone Troopers fire and a huge hole is blown through the middle of the door. Fisto runs through it and into the huge room  
  
INT. Separatist Base- control room  
  
Kit Fisto steps in. He frowns. The huge room is emptied.  
  
Fisto: I was afraid of this. We saw too little resistance on our way here. The leaders of the Separatists have fled.  
  
Ajin: Then this assault was pointless?  
  
Fisto: No. We have discovered that they are gone. This is important information.  
  
Ajin frowns.  
  
INT. Republic Assault Ship - command bridge  
  
Mace and Obi-Wan have returned to the command bridge of the Assault Ship. They stand, looking somber.  
  
Mace: I do not see how they got away. We were monitoring the base at all times. No one went in or out during the entire battle.  
  
Obi-Wan: It is possible that they were alerted of our attack long before we arrived.  
  
Mace: But how?  
  
Obi-Wan: That is the question. Our attack was almost entirely secret. Besides those involved and some of the higher-ranking Republic officials, no one knew about it. It is obvious that it would have had to have been an insider who gave away this information.  
  
Mace frowns.  
  
Mace: This is deeply disturbing. Master Yoda was right. There is obviously much more to this than it seems.  
  
Obi-Wan: We will be departing soon. We will have time to discuss this with Master Yoda when we reach the Jedi Temple.  
  
Mace: Of course.  
  
EXT. Republic Assault Ship  
  
The huge ship begins to take off again. The other assault ships follow suit. The few remaining Jedi Starfighters follow them, escorting them until they jump into hyperspace.  
  
EXT. Space  
  
Camera pans down to reveal Coruscant. We then pull away from Coruscant towards the stars. Suddenly, twenty Republic Assault Ships leave hyperspace, arriving at Coruscant. The Assault Ships head towards Coruscant. One of their docking bays open up and sixteen Jedi Starfighters rush out of it towards Coruscant.  
  
EXT. Jedi Temple  
  
The Jedi Starfighters race overhead towards the temple.  
  
EXT. Jedi Temple Hangar  
  
The Jedi walk together in the hangar, out of their starfighters. Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Kit Fisto, Plo Koon, Saesee Tiin, Ajin Nolis, Bra'tarr Voolven, Teka Bohrr, and Adarn Lark are just a few of these.  
  
Mace: We will go to the Jedi Council room. We need to talk to Master Yoda about the battle.  
  
Obi-Wan: Of course. Master Yoda will hopefully have some words of wisdom for all of us.  
  
Ajin: Very seldom is Master Yoda lacking words of wisdom.  
  
Teka: Perhaps action would be better than meditation and words of wisdom in times of war such as these.  
  
Mace: Perhaps. There is certainly much to consider  
  
Mace appears to be in deep thought.  
  
INT. Jedi Council Chamber  
  
The doors of the Council Chamber open and the sixteen Jedi enter. The Council is empty save for Yoda, Luminara Unduli, and Eeth Koth. Mace, Plo, Kit Fisto, Ajin Nolis, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Saesee Tin. They take their seats in the Council Chamber. The rest of the Jedi stand, waiting for the Council Members to address Master Yoda.  
  
Obi-Wan: We defeated the Separatists at Beron. However, the leaders appear to have fled before we arrived.  
  
Mace: Is Anakin here?  
  
Yoda: Good, Master Obi-Wan. Yes, Skywalker is here.  
  
Mace: Did he report on his monitoring of Dooku?  
  
Yoda: Kill Dooku, Skywalker did. Discuss this with Qui-Gon, I did.  
  
Obi-Wan's eyes widen.  
  
Obi-Wan: How could you have talked to Qui-Gon?  
  
Yoda: As a ghost, he was. Gave me wise advice, he did.  
  
Mace: As a ghost?  
  
Yoda: Yes. Like a specter, he was. Advised me to keep Anakin in the Jedi Order, he did.  
  
Obi-Wan: Why would you consider expelling Anakin from the Order?  
  
Yoda: Kill Dooku with hatred, he did. Very close to the Dark Side, he has become.  
  
Mace: I need to think about this alone.  
  
Yoda: As you wish, Master Windu.  
  
Mace gets up and walks out of the Jedi Council Chamber, looking thoughtful.  
  
Ajin: Anakin has always shown signs of being close to the Dark Side. We have come to accept that. Perhaps we should accept it no longer.  
  
Yoda: Drive him closer to the Dark Side, his expellation would. Turn to the Dark Side, he would.  
  
Obi-Wan: This would be very likely. The anger generated by being expelled would almost certainly drive him to evil.  
  
Ajin: He possesses too much power to risk him turning. He would be a strong enemy if he gave in to his anger. We must not allow him to turn to the Dark Side.  
  
Yoda frowns thoughtfully.  
  
Yoda: Fear for the Order, I do. Fear there is something we have missed, I do. Something important. Something that could bring an end to us all.  
  
INT. Padme's Naboo Cruiser  
  
Padme is noticeably larger than in AOTC, mainly in the stomach. She wears a large dress, apparently trying to conceal this. She activates a holodisk. Anakin's body appears on the disk.  
  
Padme: Hello, Anakin.  
  
Anakin: Padme. You have not come to see me in a long time. Padme: I heard that you were in a battle.  
  
Anakin: Is our marriage still secret?  
  
Padme: Yes. Only my handmaidens know of it.  
  
Anakin: Good. It appears that none of the Jedi suspect it.  
  
Padme: It is sad that we have to hide our love.  
  
Anakin: Yes. Soon, I hope that we will not have to. Chancellor Palpatine has promised me that things are changing within the Jedi Order. I do not know what he means by that, though.  
  
Padme: I wonder. Chancellor Palpatine should soon be revoking his emergency powers. The Senate is having a meeting regarding it soon. I will be present.  
  
Anakin: Visit me. I must go. I am worried about the other Jedi seeing me.  
  
Padme: Goodbye, Anakin. I love you.  
  
Anakin: I love you too, Padme.  
  
The holodisc shuts off. One of Padme's handmaidens steps towards her.  
  
Handmaiden: Does he suspect anything?  
  
Padme: I don't think so.  
  
INT. Chancellor Palpatine's Office  
  
Palpatine sits in his chair, looking more sullen than in the previous movies. Mace Windu, Yoda, Plo Koon, and Obi-Wan Kenobi sit in chairs in front of his desk, all looking thoughtful.  
  
Palpatine: I have summoned you here to discuss the occurrences at Beron. I have also summoned you to ask something of you.  
  
Obi-Wan: The assault at Beron was a success. The Separatist leaders fled before we go to them.  
  
Palpatine: Does this include Dooku?  
  
Mace: No. We sent Anakin after him when he tried to escape. Anakin reported that they fought. Anakin won.  
  
Yoda: Fall close to the Dark Side, Skywalker did.  
  
Palpatine: So you finally gave Skywalker an errand worthy of his mettle.  
  
Yoda: Fail, he did.  
  
Palpatine: Fail?  
  
Yoda: Yes. Failure, compliance to the Dark Side is.  
  
Palpatine: But Anakin did not fail. The threat of Count Dooku was neutralized. This is a giant aid to our cause. How can that be called a failure?  
  
Mace frowns and stares.  
  
Obi-Wan: Regardless, Dooku was stopped. The Separatist Army is little but a Rebellion now.  
  
Yoda: Revoke your emergency powers, will you?  
  
Palpatine: No. This threat is not vanquished. I need the emergency powers until we wipe the Separatists out.  
  
Mace's frown deepens.  
  
Mace: You must revoke your powers. It was agreed.  
  
Palpatine: I will not revoke my emergency powers until the people of this Republic are safe from the Separatist threat.  
  
Mace: So be it.  
  
Mace gets up and walks out of the office.  
  
Obi-Wan: I apologize for Master Windu's actions, Chancellor. He is simply frustrated by this war.  
  
Palpatine: As we all are.  
  
Yoda: A favor, you wanted to ask?  
  
Palpatine: Oh yes. I was going to request that you make Anakin my personal bodyguard. Frankly, I am worried by these occurrences. It would seem to me that the Separatists would see assassinating me as a worthy last-ditch attempt at crippling the heart of the Republic.  
  
Yoda concentrates.  
  
Yoda: Consider this, we must. A valuable asset, young Skywalker is. He can not be easily given up.  
  
Palpatine: Then I'm afraid that I will have to make it a command. I command that you turn Skywalker over to me as my personal bodyguard.  
  
Yoda's eyes widen.  
  
Yoda: Send him to you, we will.  
  
Yoda, Obi-Wan, and Plo get up and leave.  
  
INT. Meditation Room  
  
Mace sits with his legs crossed in deep concentration.  
  
Yoda enters.  
  
Yoda: Young Skywalker must guard Palpatine. Command it, Palpatine did.  
  
Mace: Command it?  
  
Yoda: Yes. Refuse him, I could not. Very risky, defying the Chancellor would be.  
  
Mace: There is something wrong about Palpatine.  
  
Yoda: Yes. A politician, he is. Leave, you should not have.  
  
Mace: No, not that. It his his aura in the Force.  
  
Yoda: Darker, his aura has grown. Greedier, Palpatine has become.  
  
Mace looks unsatisfied.  
  
Mace: Still, I must meditate on this. I feel there is much more to this than a greedy Chancellor.  
  
INT Palpatine's Office  
  
Palpatine sits alone behind his desk, appearing weary and tired. Anakin enters the Office, smiling.  
  
Anakin: I was glad to hear that you requested me. I will do all that I can in order to protect you.  
  
Palpatine: I am sure that you will, Anakin. However, I have not only requested you in order for you to protect me. I also requested me so that I may enjoy your company and conversation. We certainly have much to discuss.  
  
Anakin: I would like to speak with you as well. You have always been somewhat of a mentor to me.  
  
Palpatine smiles.  
  
Palpatine: I have done nothing more than help you get through hard times. You are so gifted, Anakin. To waste such a gift would be a crime.  
  
Anakin: I sometimes feel as though my abilities are wasted.  
  
Palpatine: Of course you do. The Jedi do not always make use of your talents, Anakin. In fact, I believe that they are afraid of you.  
  
Anakin: Afraid of me?  
  
Palpatine: They fear your talent. They fear that you will become more powerful than any of them. They see your ability and treat it like a curse or a burden. I, however, believe that what you have is a gift.  
  
Anakin: If it were not for the Jedi, I would still be a slave on Tatooine.  
  
Palpatine: If it were not for the Jedi, your mother would still be alive. No, the Jedi have served their purpose in your destiny. Your time with them is altogether spent.  
  
Anakin: There is still much that I could learn from them.  
  
Palpatine: Is there? Already you have become as powerful as Master Obi-Wan. Soon, you will surpass Master Yoda. Perhaps there is little that they have left to teach you.  
  
Anakin looks confused and uncertain.  
  
Anakin: The Jedi have been good to me. They have not mistreated me.  
  
Palpatine: Do not pretend that you are entirely loyal to their Order. I know for a fact that you have already broken one of their sacred rules.  
  
Anakin: What do you mean?  
  
Palpatine chuckles. Palpatine: I speak of what you share with Padme.  
  
Anakin: No.  
  
Palpatine: Love.  
  
Anakin: How? Who told you?  
  
Palpatine: No one told me, Anakin. I can feel your thoughts.  
  
Anakin: What?  
  
Palpatine: Use the Force. Search me. What do you see?  
  
Anakin concentrates.  
  
Anakin: Yes. I do not know how I missed this before. You are strong in the Force!]  
  
Palpatine: Stronger than you can imagine.  
  
Anakin: How did you hide your power from the Jedi?  
  
Palpatine: I have been hiding from the Jedi Order for nearly a century, but I will not hide for much longer. The Jedi are weak. Break away from the Order, Anakin. Join me, and you will rule the galaxy.  
  
Anakin looks uncomfortable and undecided.  
  
INT Jedi Council Chamber  
  
Obi-Wan walks in. Mace Windu, Yoda, Plo Koon, Ajin Nollis, and Saesee Tiin are seated.  
  
Obi-Wan: You wanted me?  
  
Mace: Yes.  
  
Yoda: Go to the planet of Mustafar, you must. Commanded this, Chancellor Palpatine has.  
  
Mace: The remains of the Separatist Army are amassed there. Without the leadership of Count Dooku, the leaders of the organizations involved with the Separatist have taken control. They have elected a General to lead their army. Is name is General Grievous.  
  
Yoda: Made a general, they have. A cyborg, he is.  
  
Ajin: If what we have heard is true, this General is very powerful and possibly even Force-sensitive. I will be accompanying you on a small-scale mission to Mustafar. Our objective will be to destroy the General.  
  
Obi-Wan: Small scale?  
  
Mace: Yes. Ajin and yourself will lead a group of seven other Jedi into the Separatist Base. You will infiltrate the Base, destroy the General, and, if you can, capture the Separatist leaders.  
  
Obi-Wan: That will be very dangerous.  
  
Ajin: Yes, but it is a risk that we have to take. The Separatists have to be stopped for good.  
  
Yoda: Dangerous, Mustafar is. A planet of lava, it is.  
  
Obi-Wan: Lava?  
  
Ajin: Yes. There is a huge amount of volcanic activity on the surface of Mustafar.  
  
Mace: That's besides the point. If the Separatists are stopped, Chancellor Palpatine will be forced to revoke his Emergency Powers.  
  
Yoda: Waiting in the hanger, the seven Jedi are. Go, Master Obi-Wan.  
  
Obi-Wan: What will you be doing?  
  
Mace: We must attend a Senate meeting regarding the Chancellor's Emergency Powers. If we are lucky, we might be able to make the Chancellor revoke his Emergency Powers.  
  
Ajin: Very lucky.  
  
Obi-Wan walks out, followed by Master Nollis.  
  
INT Jedi Hangar  
  
Obi-Wan enters. There are seven Jedi there, including Kit Fisto.  
  
Obi-Wan: Let's go. Follow our lead.  
  
The Jedi murmur agreement.  
  
EXT Jedi Temple  
  
Nine Jedi Starfighters, equipped with hyperspace boosters, race away from the Temple overhead.  
  
EXT Space, Coruscant  
  
The Jedi Starfighters break the atmosphere and jump into hyperspace.  
  
INT Senate Chamber  
  
Palpatine is standing in his center seat. Mas Ammeda and Sly Moore are standing at his side.  
  
Mas Ammeda: The Chancellor will now accept requests concerning the Separatist Remnant.  
  
The Jedi's seat comes forward. Mace and Yoda are seated there.  
  
Mace: The Jedi Order would like to request that the Chancellor's Emergency Powers are revoked. The main conflict is over. There is no need for them.  
  
There is a commotion in the Senate Chamber.  
  
Mas Ammeda: Order!  
  
Palpatine: I have already explained to you that my Emergency Powers will be revoked only when the Separatist Army is completely annihilated. Until then, I cannot revoke them in good conscience.  
  
Mace: There are only small pockets of resistance left. Your emergency powers are not needed.  
  
Padme comes forward.  
  
Padme: I would like to request that the Senate votes on whether the Chancellor will keep his Emergency Powers.  
  
Palpatine: I will accept your request, Senator Amidala. However, I cannot conduct this vote at this time. I would request that all senators stay on Coruscant. I will inform you when I have a set time for the vote. Until then, the Senate is adjourned.  
  
EXT Surface of Mustafar  
  
The surface of the planet is black and stony. There are volcanoes in the distance and some are erupting. There are crevices of varied sizes on the ground about every fifty yards. Magma is visibly bubbling outwards from the crevices.  
  
Nine Jedi Starfighters race over the surface.  
  
INT Ajin Nollis' Cockpit  
  
Ajin: This looks kind of rough.  
  
INT Obi-Wan's Cockpit  
  
Obi-Wan: The Separatist Base is within the inactive volcano to our left. We'll land at the foot of the volcano and climb up. We should be able to find a way in from there.  
  
Jedi: (over intercom) So we don't have a set plan?  
  
Ajin: Not exactly. However, the Separatist hangar has been cut into the volcano's face. If we can make it that far up the volcano, we should be able to infiltrate the Separatist Base.  
  
INT Padme's Room on Coruscant  
  
Padme is lying on a bed, still noticeably pregnant. C-3PO is standing by the foot of the bed, accompanied by R2D2.  
  
Artoo beeps and whistles excitedly.  
  
Threepio: A bad feeling? What nonsense. Senator Amidala would know if something was happening to Master Anakin. They are married, after all.  
  
Padme winces in pain.  
  
Padme: Tell my handmaidens that I'm having my baby!  
  
Threepio: What? Oh. Of course!  
  
Threepio rushes out of the room, followed by Artoo.  
  
INT Separatist Hangar-Mustafar  
  
Obi-Wan and the other Jedi have entered the hangar. There is only one small ship present.  
  
Ajin: What is this?  
  
Obi-Wan: Either there is another hangar in this base or the Separatists have already left.  
  
Ajin: I doubt there is another hangar. It is much more likely that the Separatists have already moved on.  
  
Jedi: Then whose ship is that?  
  
Obi-Wan: I don't know, but we still have to investigate. It is possible that the Separatists have left something of importance behind.  
  
Ajin: Possible.  
  
Obi-Wan: Let's go.  
  
The Jedi walk through a door and into a hallway. They proceed into a large, circular room with a single blast door at the end.  
  
Ajin: I have a bad feeling about this.  
  
The blast doors open.  
  
There is a loud explosion. A cloud of thick smoke suddenly envelops the room. There are sharp blasts from all directions and flashes of intense red light. Lightsabers ignite, barely visible through the haze. There are grunts and several lightsabers fall to the ground.  
  
The smoke begins to clear. Seven Jedi bodies, including the body of Kit Fisto are on the ground, motionless and dead. Only Obi-Wan and Ajin are left standing.  
  
Ajin: They're dead.  
  
The smoke in the doorway clears to reveal a large figure. As the smoke clears further, his features become distinct. He is encased in white armor and wears a white plate on his chest with several knobs and lights. His legs and arms are thick. He wears a flowing black cape that deeply contrasts the rest of his uniform. He holds a lightsaber in both of his hands. One is green and the other is blue. He wears a large white helmet with a black visor. This is obviously General Grievous, the cyborg.  
  
Grievous: (deep, slightly mechanical voice) Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. I know you by reputation. I do not, however, know your partner.  
  
Obi-Wan: General Grievous.  
  
Ajin: My name is Ajin Nollis. I am a Jedi Master like Master Obi-Wan. We were sent here to destroy you.  
  
Grievous: Destroy me? You would not be alive now was it not for my interest in you. I could have easily blasted you along with the others.  
  
Ajin: You would have, were it not for your inflated ego. Killing us would have been the smart thing to do.  
  
Grievous: This is true. However, I wish to fight you. It has been so long since I have had a real challenge. Laser turrets have destroyed your ship. You have nowhere else to go.  
  
Obi-Wan: Who are you?  
  
Grievous: You mean who was I?  
  
Grievous chuckles.  
  
Grievous: I was known as Sifo-Dyas. I am the same Sifo Dyas that ordered the Republic's Clone Army from the Kaminoans. I was a Jedi until the power of the Dark Side was introduced to me. I am still just beginning to harness its power.  
  
Obi-Wan: Sifo Dyas died a long time ago.  
  
Grievous: I disappeared, but I did not die. In fact, you could say that I was born again. I was tortured by the Sith Master, and now I have become his tool.  
  
Ajin: If you are a tool of the Sith, you are an enemy of the Jedi.  
  
Ajin leaps up and in front of Grievous. Grievous swings both sabers at his head. Ajin dodges one and blocks another. Grievous swings both sabers in wild succession. Ajin frantically tries to block the sabers. He succeeds. Obi-Wan jumps into the fray, trying to occupy one of Grievous' sabers.  
  
Suddenly, Grievous' forearm splits at the elbow to form two extra hands. Two lightsabers are called out from his belt using the Force and land in his hands. Ajin is too slow to counter the second saber. Grievous strikes swiftly, slicing off Ajin's arm. Ajin falls and Grievous impales him through the chest.  
  
Grievous: This Jedi was weak. I sense that you are stronger than him, Obi- Wan.  
  
Obi-Wan realizes that he will have no chance against four lightsabers at once. He counters a few more blows and then flips backwards. Grievous raises his four sabers, preparing to charge. Obi-Wan, however, is without a saber. His lightsaber was left behind, being controlled by the Force. Grievous fails to notice this.  
  
Obi-Wan's saber slices into Grievous' legs. They are both severed at the knee. Grievous falls to the floor and Obi-Wan recalls his lightsaber. Obi- Wan gestures and Force-throws Grievous' four lightsabers to the side of the room. Grievous is unable to resist this.  
  
Grievous: You have defeated me steeply, Master Obi-Wan. There is nothing more that I can do.  
  
Obi-Wan walks up to the motionless Grievous and cleanly slices his head off. The spot where his head was connected to his shoulders reveals nothing but wires and circuitry. INT Palpatine's Office  
  
Palpatine is seated with Anakin standing next to him.  
  
Palpatine: I am sending the Jedi to their doom. They will go to the far reaches of the galaxy in search of the 'Separatist Remnant,' unaware that the Separatists are broken and defeated. They will prepare for battle. Just when they have begun to wait, the Clone Troopers will turn on them, destroying them al. thus will the Jedi Order begin to fail.  
  
Anakin: Their failure is inevitable. It is what the Jedi Order deserves. They have been the weak link in the Republic for far too long.  
  
Palpatine: You are beginning to learn, my young apprentice. One day you will rule the galaxy with an iron fist. There will be none to rival you.  
  
Anakin smiles.  
  
Anakin: Yes, my Master.  
  
INT Jedi Council Chamber  
  
Yoda, Mace, Plo, Saesee, and Luminara are seated. They look solemn.  
  
Yoda: Difficult, this is. Defy the Chancellor, we cannot. Ruin us, he would.  
  
Mace: I will not allow one man to threaten the Jedi Order. I am not going to submit to his wishes. He is trying to draw out this war. He has become addicted to his supreme power and I am not going to take orders from a power hungry tyrant any longer. If you wish to complete his missions on Kashyyk and other planets, that is your right. I, however, will follow him no longer.  
  
Luminara: There must be something we can do. Master Windu is right. We can't allow Palpatine to give us orders. He has become corrupted. We have to decide for our selves now.  
  
Yoda: Go, we must. We will deal with Palpatine later.  
  
Mace: What about Obi-Wan and his Jedi. They ran an errand for Palpatine, and now they are missing. What are we going to do about them?  
  
Yoda: Nothing to do is there. Help them we cannot.  
  
Mace: We have to help them. We are Jedi. We help everyone, and that includes one another.  
  
Yoda: See no way to help them do I. If a plan, you do come up with, consult me, should you.  
  
Mace: I will.  
  
Luminara: If we are going to go, we should prepare the rest of the Jedi. We need to give them time to prepare for battle.  
  
Yoda: Alert them, I will.  
  
Mace: I am not going. I will remain here. I still have further things to think about.  
  
Yoda: Your choice it is. Recommend this, I would not.  
  
Mace: I am aware that my decision may seem brash and fueled by anger. I would only hope that the Council would trust my judgment. There are things that I need to think about and possibly actions that I need to take.  
  
Yoda: Take actions without consulting us, you should not. What actions do you plan to take?  
  
Mace: I will talk about it when you return. I need further time to think about this.  
  
Yoda: Time is scarce, Master Windu. Think quickly, you should.  
  
Mace: I will try.  
  
Yoda: There is no try. Do, or do not, Master Windu.  
  
Mace nods, looking thoughtful.  
  
Mace: I choose to do.  
  
EXT Coruscant Space  
  
There several bulky, white Republic Assault Ships assembled as well as other, smaller craft. Jedi Starfighters are also present.  
  
Yoda: (Voice Over) Assault the Separatist Remnant, we will. On Kashyyk, a stronghold is. Find them and attack them, we will.  
  
Luminara: (Voice Over) We will then defeat them and return to Coruscant.  
  
The ships move forward. Several jump into hyperspace, and the remaining ships follow suit.  
  
INT Palpatine's Office  
  
Palpatine is still seated. Anakin is by his side.  
  
Palpatine: The Jedi have departed for their doom. However, I sense that they have left some behind.  
  
Anakin: Master Windu. I can feel his presence on Coruscant.  
  
Palpatine: Your senses are strong, my friend. You should trust them. They will not fail you. Not like the Jedi did.  
  
Anakin: To think that someone as strong as Master Yoda is going to be killed. It seems a waste.  
  
Palpatine: Yoda's Force potential is vast. He would have made a great Sith. Instead, he has chosen to serve a diminished Order that is heading to their doom. Even with all his power, he will meet swift death on the battlefield.  
  
Anakin: Are you ready to issue the command?  
  
Palpatine: Governor Tarkin is handling this matter. When the time is right, Tarkin will send the command to all the Clone Troopers. They will turn on the Jedi and smash them. Their craft will be sabotaged and destroyed. The Jedi Order will be all but extinct.  
  
Anakin: Will we reveal ourselves to them?  
  
Palpatine: There will be one more step before we allow the Jedi Order to feel our presence. You must confront Obi-Wan. Only then will we be ready to reveal ourselves. However, you will not confront him yet. There are yet even more events that have to take place before that point. I have foreseen it.  
  
Anakin: It will be as you have foreseen, Master.  
  
EXT Space - Kashyyk  
  
The Republic fleet abruptly comes out of hyperspace, filling the sky. They slowly begin to descend upon the Wookie planet of Kashyyk.  
  
INT Assault Ship - Command Bridge  
  
A Clone Trooper stands next to Yoda, formal and straight backed. They survey the fleet with interest.  
  
Clone Trooper: What about the Wookies, Master Jedi? Should we engage them?  
  
Yoda: No need to engage the Wookies is there. Part of this they are not. Leave them alone should you. Support us, they might.  
  
Clone Trooper: What if they were to engage us? Should we hold fire or engage them as well?  
  
Yoda: Engage you, the Wookies will not. Nothing to fear, you have from them. Peaceful, they are.  
  
EXT Surface of Kashyyk  
  
Republic Assault Ships are close to the ground. Gunships are swarming around. Huge Republic Tanks and other machines are making their way through the bottom of the jungle.  
  
INT Gunship Cockpit  
  
Two clone troopers are seated.  
  
Clone Trooper #1: I thought the Wookies lived up in the trees.  
  
Clone Trooper #2: They do. The Separatists have hidden down here. Supposedly the Wookie's didn't even know they were here. They generally avoid this place. They call it the Shadowlands.  
  
Clone Trooper #1: I hope their stories are just fairy tales.  
  
Clone Trooper #2: Most likely.  
  
A huge monster with sharp spines on his back leaps out from a heap of under brush. His snout penetrates the cockpit, but he can't get his jaws through. The creature groans and becomes dead, falling off the gunship.  
  
Clone Trooper #2: That was close.  
  
Clone Trooper #1: Apparently they aren't just fairy tales.  
  
EXT Kashyyk  
  
The gunships are still proceeding, along with the land vehicles. Jedi Starfighters are now in the picture.  
  
INT Republics Assault Ship - Command Bridge  
  
Yoda: Strange this is. No Separatists do I sense. Perhaps mistaken the Chancellor was. Perhaps gone, the Separatists are.  
  
Clone Trooper: Perhaps, but I wouldn't bet on it. Intelligence indicated that this was the place.  
  
Yoda: Intelligent, some intelligence is not.  
  
The Clone Trooper looks puzzled.  
  
EXT Kashyyk Surface  
  
The tanks and other vehicles are proceeding steadily.  
  
INT Republic Tank  
  
Luminara Undulli is seated, controlling the tank. She is relaxed and at peace.  
  
EXT Kashyyk Surface  
  
Four tanks surrounding Luminara's tank suddenly level their cannons on Luminara's tank.  
  
INT Luminara's Tank  
  
Luminara looks shocked.  
  
EXT Kashyyk Surface  
  
The tanks open fire. Within seconds, Luminara's tank explodes. The remains fly in different directions.  
  
INT Republic Assault Ship - Command Bridge  
  
Yoda is still standing by a Clone Trooper. The Clone Trooper suddenly stands rigid. He then levels his gun on Yoda. Yoda frowns.  
  
Yoda: What doing, are you?  
  
Clone Trooper: The Jedi must be killed. The Chancellor commands it.  
  
Yoda swiftly pulls his lightsaber to his hand.  
  
Yoda: Kill the Jedi, you will not.  
  
The Clone Trooper fires. The blaster bolt is caught by Yoda's lightsaber and propelled into the trooper's face.  
  
Yoda: An outrage, this is. Turned on us, the Chancellor has.  
  
EXT. Kashyyk  
  
Tanks are firing upon each other. Few Jedi are in the tanks, and those that are under heavy bombardment. The tanks and other assault vehicles are firing upwards at the Jedi Starfighters. Several are being shot down.  
  
INT Saesee Tiin's Cockpit  
  
Saesee: What is going on?  
  
Jedi: (over comlink) The Clone Troopers have turned on us! Get out of here, it's a trap!  
  
Saesee: No..  
  
INT Republic Assault Ship - Command Bridge  
  
Yoda races down a corridor. He encounters a group of crazed Clone Troopers. They fire at him. He deftly blocks and kills them quickly. He continues his mad dash until he comes to large doors. He opens the door and runs into the huge hangar bay. Yoda scurries towards a Jedi Starfighter.  
  
EXT Republic Assault Ship  
  
Yoda's Starfighter races overhead.  
  
INT Yoda's Jedi Starfighter  
  
Yoda: (into comlink) All Jedi, make for Coruscant! Escape, we must. Turned on us, the clones have! The Chancellor's fault, this is!  
  
EXT Yoda's Jedi Starfighter  
  
Yoda's Starfighter, equipped with hyperspace booster, disappears into hyperspace. 


End file.
